


Falling for U

by doiezens



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Insecure Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Nerd Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Oblivious Lee Taeyong, Protective Lee Taeyong, Secret Admirer, Shy Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, doyoung has a panic attack in the later chapters :(, doyoung student council president, football player lee taeyong, happy ending tho i promise!!, luwoo markhyuck johnten jaekun are side ships, majority is literally fluff, title and first letter is based of mxmtoons falling for u!!, wayv and dream side characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doiezens/pseuds/doiezens
Summary: kim doyoung student council president/nerd sends love letters to lee taeyong, the popular kid, as a secret admirer.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Falling for U

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever dotae fic!!!! i didnt proof read this so i apologize for any errors :( my writing is a little rusty but im trying @.@ ! please leave kudos and feedback/suggestions so i can keep this series going, thank you!! <3

“im falling for you, lee taeyong, i always have been” “i want you, kim doyoung, i need nothing more than you” _______________________________________ lee taeyong. the sweetest, funniest boy on campus, quarterback of the high school football team, he has everyone falling for him.

kim doyoung was one of his victims, but doyoung knew he was out of taeyongs reach as you see, his resting face is cold and intimidating, his voice always stern, eyes always focused on work, president of student council, a teachers pet with a small group of friends who are also council members. 

needless to say, doyoung was not one to handle such strong emotions so well, he didn’t want to confess, he was a nobody, he and taeyong have only spoken once, doyoung was too anxious to even think about walking up to the lee taeyong. 

so he resorted to letters, where he could keep his identity safe, storing them in taeyongs locker and belongings before he can get caught, it sounds cliche but doyoung had no other option.

“kim doyoung! you need to confess to him, im tired of your art supplies being everywhere” mark frowned, doyoung rolled his eyes, “i’m never going to tell him, mark. he would never say yes to me and i’ll be humiliated for the rest of my life, plus, i now have something else besides school work to do!” ten walked into the council room before turning to doyoung, “you know, i could get johnny to put in a good word for you or something , i always have him on his knees for me so he will be willing to do it” ten wiggled his eyebrows as the other council members, lucas, yuta, kun and jaehyun gagged in digust, “thats gross ten, i do not want to know about your dumb kinks, and i already said im okay, i dont want help” doyoung huffed, ten shrugged and mumbled a “suit yourself then i guess doie..” and letting the council meeting begin. 

taeyong opened his locker and smiled when a envelope fell out of his locker, he opened it to find a letter and he read it 

_i’m scared, of telling you how i feel,  
maybe its better if i just try to conceal the truth  
for me and, for you  
but im still stuck on you,  
im still falling for you,  
for you, Lee Taeyong._

oh how taeyong wished he could know who it is, he didn’t even know the boy yet his heart always skipped a beat when he got a letter, he wants to do nothing but kiss and hug the writer of the letter. 

“who’s that from?” johnny piped up from beside him, taeyong shrugged and try to hide his smile “im not sure, but he’s been sending me letters for weeks, i wish i could know who it was” he pouted slightly, johnny raised a brow and smirked as he remembered what his boyfriend, ten told him a few weeks ago, “you know.. someone told me kim doyoung has been writing letters but wont show anyone, but rumors are rumors so i cant confirm, maybe you should talk to him and find out” he said casually before walking away. 

taeyong would be lying if he said his breath didnt hitch, kim doyoung was so beautiful, taeyong has always wanted to get closer to the younger, he hopes the writer of the letter is the council president, but there’s only one way to find out. 

“JOHNNY DID WHAT?!” doyoung yelled into the phone, ten winced and pulled the phone away from his ear, “come on, doie… im sure nothing bad will happen, maybe he wants the person behind the letter to be you, or maybe he wont think too much about it but what matters is that you and taeyong have been pushed into the right direction a bit, thanks to my baby!” doyoung furrowed his brows and grumbled “if i get humiliated by taeyong, the first thing i will do is hurt your tall ass boyfriend, and then you’re next.” doyoung hangs up and shakes his head. 

he tried to encourage himself, repeating that nothing will happen but the anxiety wont disappear, he chooses to distract himself, turning on some soft music, and writes his next letter to taeyong. eventually after some time he flops into his bed, and falls asleep, dreaming of him and taeyong kissing in the middle of a beach during sunset. 

doyoung can only hope lee taeyong is dreaming about him, too.


End file.
